


Death Takes A Holiday

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: This is in response to Quickie challenge #41 at Jinni's Quickie challenge website. http://quickie.moonlitpaths.com/





	Death Takes A Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

He was being paid to kill her, this slight red head with the powerful magick. He studied her movements until they became second nature to him. This is what he did, this was his life. So why was he hesitating to go for the kill. Why was 'death' taking a holiday? 

 

She had used magick to kill and almost destroyed the world with it. The price on her head was enormous and definitely worth his while yet he still did not strike. 

 

Sitting in a darkened corner Edward watches his prey. She's sitting with friends though not a part of their group. Her friends are laughing and dancing not even realizing she sets herself apart. 

 

Willow glances around the Bronze and the crush of people that have squeezed on to the tiny dance floor. She feels a prickle on the back of her neck like when you think someone's watching you. 

 

Years of growing up on the Hellmouth had always taught Willow to follow her instincts and her instincts were screaming. She casually got up from the table and motioned to Buffy that she was leaving. She casts a quick glance over her shoulder and then melts into the dancing throng. 

 

Edward curses to himself when he sees Willow get up and go through the crowd. Throwing some money on the table he leaps to his feet and follows. 

 

He keeps the red hair in sight as she makes her way through the dancers. First one and then another dancer blocks his view of Willow. If he didn't know better he would think they were doing it on purpose but he determinedly follows. 

 

He sees the side exit door close and quickly exits close behind. 

 

"Hold" 

 

Edward is paralyzed. He tries to reach for his berretta but his muscles refuse to cooperate. 

 

"Okay who are you and why are you following me?" 

 

Edward's eyes turn to the left where the voice came out of the darkness. 

 

"What are you talking about? I wasn't following you. I just came outside for a smoke." 

 

Willow bit her lip. Had she become paranoid and attacking innocent people? Spike had warned her there was a bounty on her head and she had been cautious. Was she overcautious? Well one way to find out. 

 

"Release" 

 

Edward feels the paralysis leave his body and surreptitiously drops a knife from its sheath to his palm. 

 

He watches as the slender woman steps out of the shadows. Her eyes are an inky black, which is startling with her red hair. She exudes danger and power without even trying. 

 

Willow notices he has made no move to get a cigarette and she raises her eyebrows, "Not gonna smoke?" 

 

A smile quirks his lips, "Thinking of giving it up. I've been told it's a nasty habit." 

 

Willow watches him closely. If eyes are the mirror to the soul then this man is dead inside. His eyes are cold and lifeless but then she can relate to that. Sometimes she feels cold and dead inside, too. 

 

"You and I both know you didn't come out here for a smoke. Why did you come out here?" 

 

Edward debated about what to tell her. An idea formed in his head and he grinned sheepishly. Ted was coming out to play. "I was hired by someone to watch you. I'm a bodyguard. I used to be the best but I guess that will have to be revised since you were able to mark me." 

 

None of it was a lie yet none of it was 'exactly' the truth. Edward learned long ago to stick as close to the truth as possible. 

 

Willow didn't trust this man with the cold blue eyes but he hadn't given her any reason to doubt his story. If he had been a hired assassin he had plenty of opportunities to do it but hadn't take one. 

 

"Well as you can see I can take care of myself. Tell your employer thanks but no thanks." 

 

Willow turned to leave and Edward took his shot. He threw the knife and watched as it headed toward Willow's back. 

 

Willow stopped and smiled a half smile. Without even looking she held up her hand and the knife stopped in mid air, turned around and headed back towards Edward. 

 

Edward ducked just as the knife sped by his head. 

 

Edward smiled at her but the emotion didn't reach his eyes, "Nice shot. Want a job as a bodyguard?" 

 

"Who are you really?" 

 

"The preternatural community calls me Death." 

 

Willow's eyes widen fractionally. She had heard of Death, who hadn't. "I guess I should be honored. Either I'm such a threat to someone that they sent death to kill me or I'm so valuable to someone that they sent death to guard me. Which is it?" 

 

"I don't think there is a correct way to answer that. If I say the first, you'll try to kill me. If I say the second, word will spread and my job will be even harder." 

 

Willow noticed he said his job would be harder. He was good at answering yet not answering. 

 

Edward held out his hand for Willow to shake. "Truce?" 

 

Willow looked at the hand and then up at Edward. Reluctantly she shook his hand. "Truce." 

 

Edward had made up his mind to turn down this job. "You seem to be able to take care of yourself so I'll just go." 

 

Willow watched as Edward walked away. When she could no longer see him she turned to go home. 

 

Edward watched Willow from the alley as she walked by. He would go up against her one on one some day to see who was better. It just wouldn't be now. Like with Anita, it would be a one-time deal and he wasn't ready to kill Willow . . .yet. 

 

Death was taking a holiday.


End file.
